The Deepest Gray
by Smortz
Summary: Noblesse! M21 was on a mission to find their names, but something a lot more complicated finds him. What will he do when his heart attacks him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_So, this is my Noblesse fic. It is OC, so... Sorry. I just couldn't picture any of the female characters currently in the comic that would fit M-21. _

_Anyways, moving along. _

_Please don't flame. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Unless I misspelled something..._

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from Noblesse. _ If I did, M21, Rai, and Takeo would be locked in my closet... ^_^**

**However, Kim An is my OC. I get her!**

Chapter 1

The smells assaulted her nose as she walked down the bustling street. It all stank with burnt beef, dried fish, and overgrown-noodle soups. She dug her hands into her jean pockets, trying not to look as disgusted as she felt. These smells were going to take forever to wash out.

It had been three months. She had finally seen the blue sky, green grass, and over populated city three months ago. The first two were welcomed. The last one, not so welcome. Humans had caused this mess. Even before, they were like crammed insects on the Earth – a mess. They were too greedy and corrupt. The world wouldn't last much longer if they remained in control of it.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reminded herself that it wasn't her problem anymore. Since she was free, she would roam the world. She wanted to go everywhere, but most of all she wanted to return home. Once more, she snorted. "_If I can find it again,"_ she thought quietly.

Before she could do those things, she had one mission. She needed to find her other half. She needed to find the part that made her whole once more. She needed to figure out where her heart is.

"Ma'am?" A young boy asked running up to her. Dirt was splashed across his cheeks. He smelled like a box of urine and fecal matter. A gag rose in her throat as he held out his hand to beg for money. "Please, I need dinner."

"You need a whole lot more than dinner, kid," she grumbled out, stepping past him and sucking in her stomach to avoid any and all contact. Quickly, she picked up her speed as more kids began to trail behind her. "Get off me," she growled out, tossing them disgusted looks over her shoulders.

She turned into an alley. She released a sigh when she realized it went all the way through. The opposite end looked more pleased as well. It offered her a large wall, clean landscaping and a high-prices school.

Her steps echoed in the alley. The sounds came to a slow step when she reached the street. She reached into her back pocket, pulling the large map of the province out. She pressed it against the nearest wall, eying the red circles that were in four locations on said map. Three of them had been crossed out in blue ink, which meant this was her last hope.

After being tossed into a kennel that wouldn't even fit a chihuahua, she had been thrown into a laboratory. Instantly, she'd gone to experiment town. They had taken so many samples, until she was starving for food, thirsting for water and light-headed from lack of blood. Then, they had simply knocked her out. When she had awoken, she was in a mass grave, surrounded by a pile of bodies.

It had been odd though. There had been so many lifeless forms around her, yet, she couldn't remember ever seeing more than two or three doctors in the large room she had been concealed in. She didn't even know there were more subjects being slowly tortured.

Quickly, she shook her head and gave herself a small pep-talk. "Kim, you got one more to go." The statement gave her a new sense of motivation. She felt rejuvenated. Quickly, she made her way for the building that had been shut down only a few nights ago. Strangely, no one was allowed to enter it and the excuse the law enforcement and media were giving was completely and utter bullshit. She shook her head as she looked down at the map while continuing to walk. Humans, they couldn't get anymore corrupt.

In her opinion, the masses should have revolted by now. They were just being manipulated by their greedy government. However, they didn't. They walked around from their jobs to their houses like mindless zombies. A small laugh here and there, but other than that, there was no cause for celebration. Kim shook her head. They were such simple and stupid beings.

She turned left at the edge of the street when the light allowed her too. Then, she stared up at the building. Yellow tape was marked across the doors. It was odd though. From the looks of it, the tape had been broken and then retied. She shook the doors, grimacing when they held firmly together. _Who locks corporate buildings?_ She thought angrily as she took a few steps back and looked up at it. There were a few broken windows. Those would have to be her entrance.

Hastily, she walked around the building and spotted a diamond-linked fence. She took a deep breath, holding it as she pressed her foot against the wall beside it and hopped up onto the top of it. She grabbed hold of the molding on the edge of the building. Groaning, she pulled herself up.

Pain shot through her. Sharp, stabbing, attacks of hot searing pain slammed into her chest as she rolled into the open window. She cried out in agony, bowing her head back. Her hand came up, only to slam back down against the floor in frustration. She was so pathetic now. She couldn't even climb into a window without having some sort of episode.

"Hello?" A voice called out. Her eyes widened. She dragged her throbbing body underneath a desk within a small cubicle. "I don't see anyone. It was probably from the outside," the man explained with a grunt.

Kim winced. There was no way she would survive if she had to get into a fight with these. If they were enhanced humans. She couldn't even fight a third grader in this condition. Maybe, this was how it felt to be old. Silently, she rolled on her stomach and peered beneath the desk in the small gap between the wood and the floor. She saw three pairs of shoes.

"Nothing's here," they grumbled. "It looks like everything was destroyed," they added. This guy looked to be the Captain of the group, not that she could see his face. She took another breath when she felt her heartbeat threaten to increase. No, she couldn't be scared. Being scared meant dying a slow and painful death. She slowly began to crawl backwards towards the window when they left the room.

If they said nothing was here, than they were probably right. It mean that the doctors had probably purged everything, or the research was compromised somehow. The dead bodies would be nothing but a tub of ash by now. Her legs felt the edge of the window she'd crawled in from. Slowly, she lowered herself back down on the gate, ignoring the small throbbing that still lurked in her chest.

Her heart wasn't made for this. This weakened state she was in was all because of _them._ The doctors and scientists that gave up ethical reasonings to find raw, unharnessed powers. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the sudden disgust she felt as she dug her hands back into her pockets and walked back onto the street casually. She saw a small arcade around the corner.

If she laid low over there, maybe she could catch a glimpse of the three who were in there. Nodding her head, she jogged across the street, ignoring the honks of cars as they hit the brakes. "Move it!" They shouted.

It didn't matter if she were hit. Death would be welcoming if she didn't find what she was looking for. She could not fail this mission, even if she died trying. "Stop it," she heard a boy shout. His glasses fell on the tip of his nose as a red-haired kid began to ruffle his hair.

Ignoring the affectionate display, she leaned against the side of the door, propping one foot up and pressing it against the wall behind her. She crossed her arms over her breasts, watching the door like a hawk. They wouldn't get away from her.

Minutes turned into hours. More students were beginning to walk past her and she heard the faint sound of a bell ringing. Maybe, the other two students had simple ditched class. Who cared? Her mind was focused on other, more important things.

Something thudded in her ears, a far away echo of a heart murmur. Her eyes narrowed. Was this another hallucination? She had gone through many hallucinations where she heard the beating of her heart, but could never locate the source after only one beat.

The sound repeated, and her breath began to speed up with excitement. She inhaled the air, taking in the scents. Once more, the sound repeated. This time, it sounded further away. Quickly, she turned the corner, forgetting about the three people that walked from the research facility. They were no longer her priority.

Her pace sped up. She felt her chest begin to tighten painfully as the adrenaline increased. She forced herself to relax, even though all she wanted to do was sprint and claim what was rightfully hers. Once more, another sound of the beat came into her ears. This was definitely real.

She remembered the difference between the hearts. Her beat was thick, almost like a full bass drum. It was slower, hollower, and quite bigger. She turned a corner. Her eyes scanning it frantically in search of any ambulance, or cooler. It was probably being transported on ice or something.

The same group from the arcade blew past her. This time, two girls stood beside them. It wasn't them. She saw a large, white van. That could be it. Her fast walk turned into a job as she peered into the passenger window. The sound happened once more.

She groaned when it didn't come from the van. "Where is it!" She whispered harshly, flicking her head in a way that swept the brown bangs off her face. "This is ridiculous," she added angrily.

Then, it happened again. It was so close to her that the mere sound sent a shiver of happiness near her. She turned on her heel as a man walked by. It was still beating, rhythmically. Her heart was still working. Unfortunately, it wasn't beating within _her_.

"Who are you?" She growled out threateningly.

The man looked up at her. Instantly, she was taken by surprise. The dull, gray eyes regarded her with a cold, yet calculating look. The scar that ran vertically across the side of his mouth told her that this was no average human being. He had been there. They had given him something that wasn't his.

"Who wants to know?" He retorted quietly, with a sneer on his lips. The beat sounded. It caused her to gasp at the sudden memories that flashed through her. This was _hers_. It didn't belong there.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to waste time on little introductions. You have something that I want," she grumbled, pointing a finger at his chest. "My heart."

For a moment, he blinked, somewhat stunned at the woman. He knew that girls all over school were 'crushing' on him, according to Ik-Han. Maybe, this was an older student confessing her no longer containable love for him. He sighed, reaching up to rub at his temples. Frankenstein had warned him against such advances. "Listen, whoever you are, it is completely inappropriate to carry on a relationship with me."

"R-Relationship?" The woman repeated. Her nose scrunched up, and she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back as if she was insulted over such an idea. "You're joking right? You have my _heart_. The muscle that beats within your chest _is mine."_

She watched the information slowly sink in. The man faltered backward for a moment, before taking up a defensive stance. "What are you talking about?" He grumbled, but she saw a cautious look filter through his eyes. He was still examining her, trying to figure out who she was and what she knew. She scoffed.

During that small, window of opportunity, she attacked. Quickly, with a stealth she had earned from years of hunting, her claws penetrated his chest. Fingers wrapped around her wrist. Only her first knuckles had broken through the skin. He let out a grunt, his eyes narrowing on hers.

"Let me have it!" She cried out in frustration. The entire time she thought it was dead in some lifeless body, or being studied and kept on ice. Never, did she expect to find it in a human being. There was no way she would get it back. Frustration boiled over. "You stole it! It's not yours!" She cried out, attempting to slam her other hand against his chest.

He grabbed it easily, using _her_ strength again. "What are you talking about?" He asked dangerously low, as if he was just now realizing she wasn't ordinary.

"You have my heart, cardia, corazon, ticker. You took it without my permission, and I want it back," she sobbed out, trying to get her claws into his chest once more. It didn't work. The body she was in now was too weak. Already, the heart within her was threatening to stop. The small heart within her couldn't handle the body. It strained to appease her strength.

Rage swept through her. Those bastards had taken her heart, and given it to some enhanced human. With a growl, she jumped for him. It caught him by surprise as her nails grew. She ignored the pain that erupted in her own chest. She clawed at the jacket he wore.

It fell to the ground in tatters. Before she could make another attempt, he flashed behind her. A sneer hit her face. She was allowing him to move that fast. He was taking over her abilities. "Y-You monster!" She cried out as sadness and anger filtered into one ugly emotion.

Something flashed in the gray depths of his eyes. Did the insult anger him? "Who are you?" He repeated, eying the kids that were now looking at him with worry. He gestured for them to keep going, nodding with his head.

Once more, she tried to take the opening. Yet, one again, he grabbed her hand. "Stop it," he warned, even as she saw him contemplate his next step. "You're lying," he accused her.

"I-I'm not lying," she growled. "How could you even think that of me? What kind of _lie_ is this?" She ranted, but began to feel faint when the heart within began to freeze up. Quickly, she took a few steps back, leaning against the white van and clutching her chest. _This is disgraceful,_ she sobbed inwardly, leaning over the hood of the car as the heart began to convulse. Her teeth clenched tightly together.

"Who are you?" The man asked once more. Her eyes closed tightly, forcing out a few tears that had gathered in the corner. Pain, all she could think of was the pain.

"Shut up," she whimpered. He needed to be quiet, if only for a moment. Better yet, what if he just killed her? The mission had failed in the worst way possible already. A small voice in the back of her head screamed at her for feeling so defeated. This was _her_ heart.

"Where are they? Where are the doctors that did this to you?" She asked quietly, feeling the heart within her begin to slow down. Murmurs of pain still throbbed, but it was bearable. "Tell me!" She shouted, causing several students that were walking on the street to begin to job by them in fear.

"I'm not in the organization, not anymore," he told her. His eyes traveled over her body. The jeans she wore were stained, the loose tank top was too baggy. She as tall for a girl, and the mousy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun. He couldn't feel anything inhuman about her.

If she were a werewolf, wouldn't there be some kind of smell? Maybe, she would have a different aura. This human stood in front of him with nothing but her words. For him, M-21, that wasn't enough. "Leave," he grumbled, turning around and beginning to walk.

"Y-You still don't believe me?" The words were soaked in absolute anguish. Maybe, she had aced acting in her drama class. He heart the trail of her footsteps behind him, but she was at a safe distance. He could easily counter one of her human attacks.

Was it wise to let her follow him? What if she was still in the organization? The questions quick rose in his mind. He stopped, turning around quickly when he was only one block from the large house. "Go away. Leave," he demanded.

Anger flashed through her eyes. "No," she whispered quietly. "I-I don't know what I will do, but I _will_ get my heart back," she grumbled.

"It's not yours," he called out over his. "It is _mine_. You have no idea what you're talking about," he explained. He pointed behind her and with a cold glare, repeated, "Go."

Hurt filled her eyes. Then, annoyance. "If I prove it, what will you do with me?" She asked. Even she didn't know if it was a bluff. She could attempt to show him her true self, but would the heart currently residing below her breast handle it? She hoped he carried a portable defibrillator.

"If you're telling the truth, you can come inside my home," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and raising a curious brow. Still, the cold glare was anything but inviting. "Depending on if the proof is useful," he added.

Sighing, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. To be honest, she couldn't do it. There was no way she could actually show proof. She could do a half-transformation, but it would make her look like an enhanced human. The blood that pumped through her veins was her proof, but it's not like he could run a test quickly. It left one, little attempt.

"Ready?" She whispered, shaking her arms as if she were warming up. She peered through one eye, and saw a look of pathetic amusement in his eyes. He really didn't believe her. In fact, he refused to believe her.

She took in a breath, and jumped. It knocked him effectively to the ground, but quickly he rolled over, jumped up, and pressed his foot against her chest. "For a werewolf, you really are pathetic," he added.

Pain. Hurt. It was going to be her new life. She growled, "Y-you are a bastard. You're just like _them_. Toying with people, not believing their pleas. You probably know that it's my heart and just don't want to admit it."

Rage filled him at the rude comparison. He began to lean weight on his foot for an attack. "M-21, what are you doing?" The voice called from down the street. It was from the balcony. He winced, looking up at the owner. He was standing their with a knowing smile on his face. "Why are you hurting that woman?" He asked.

"F-Frankenstein?" The name came off her lips in shock and awe. The blond locks and narrow eyes were ones she could never think of forgetting. She had only met him once, but the power he held was extraordinary.

"Oh? Do I know you?" He asked. She saw him squint his eyes from the distance. A snarl escaped her in frustration. Were they all so infuriating?

"It's me!" She screamed. "Kim An Evgenii!" Throwing a fit, she raised her arms and slammed them back on the ground. "Why won't anyone believe me?" She growled out angrily, pushing the foot off her chest and sitting up. Then, it clued in on her. "I-It was you, Frankenstein? _You_ did this to me? It wasn't the organization?"

She knew Frankenstein was more than capable of a heart transplant. She also knew that, after the last visit, he was thoroughly pleased with the strength she and her Uncle had shown. The last two remaining from the Evgenii clan. Still, the betrayal would be unwise of him.

"What did I do?" Frankenstein muttered with a suddenly cool gaze. "M-21, bring her inside," he muttered, disappearing off the balcony.

The man above her stared down his nose at her. Quietly, with what was left of her dignity, she stood up and began to walk towards the house, huffing when he attempted to grab her arm. "Don't be stupid," she cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_So, this is my Noblesse fic. It is OC, so... Sorry. I just couldn't picture any of the female characters currently in the comic that would fit M-21. _

_Anyways, moving along. _

_Please don't flame. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Unless I misspelled something..._

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from Noblesse. _ If I did, M21, Rai, and Takeo would be locked in my closet... ^_^**

**However, Kim An is my OC. I get her! **

Chapter 2

"It's been fifty years since I have seen him," she whispered under her breath. Her voice didn't feel as if it was possible to get any louder, not with one of those _things_ in front of her. Once more, she sat up straighter in order to get a better glimpse. The red eyes were almost uninterested in her as he took a quiet sip of his tea. His smallest finger straight out in the elegant manners that were custom to someone of his breed.

"You saw my Uncle two hundred years ago?" She asked again, repeating what he had told her. "Was he alright?" The worry was obvious in her voice. After all, if she had been captured he could have been taken as well. _Nonsense, I was weak. My uncle is much stronger._ She criticized herself.

"He was searching for you," Frankenstein released. His calculating look told Kim all she needed to know. They were analyzing her, judging her reactions. The heart within her froze due to her emotions. She just wanted to relax for once.

"There was no way I would ever be found," Kim cursed, unwillingly letting her eyes gloss over with held back tears. She quickly made them disappear. She looked to the blond man once more, hope shining in her eyes. "You could do it. You could get my heart back! I know you can do the operation, Frankenstein!" She pleaded. Her words coming out desperately.

The man frowned. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Princess Kim," he breathed out. It didn't help that the man actually sounded sincere. "His body is already adapting to your heart. There is no way he would survive if I were to perform a transplant."

She blinked. The heart in her chest stilled at the information. She felt selfish, but she also felt betrayed. "H-His body... What about _my_ body?" She shouted in anger, standing up and ignoring the pain that shot through her. She was getting to excited again, and that only made her angrier. She couldn't even _feel_ because of this stupid human heart. "I can't live with this human heart!" She shouted, feeling the tear begin to prick at her eyes once more. "You're telling me that _he_ has adapted? How could he adapt to a werewolf heart!" She yelled pointing at the enhanced human. He was silently sitting beside the noble.

"He's already gone through a quarter transformation, and he heals quickly. His body has accepted it, unlike yours," he explained, his eyes almost daring her to doubt his words. She knew better. She knew that Frankenstein would not lie when it came to science of the human body. Especially when they had such history.

She shivered against the chill of failure that raced through her system. This would not do. She wanted – needed – that heart back. She scoffed, glaring at the being that had stolen something so valuable to her. Without another word, she stood up and turned to heard to the door. Her feet pounded against the wooden flooring. It was cold against her bare feet, but she hardly felt it with the thoughts running through her head.

Frustration coursed through her. Her heart was working and in _someone else's_ body. Yet, she was completely useless. She could not take it if he was under the protection of those two. Anger and rage overwhelmed her. She felt her body began to prickle as her senses spun out of control. Her eyes widened when her nails began to lengthen.

_No,_ she cursed, gripping her chest and falling against the door. _No, not right now._ She begged her body, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She slammed her eyes closed in hopes that it would help her relax somehow.

"Are you alright?" Frankenstein asked as he turned the corner into the small entrance way. She peeled one eye open, ignoring the sweat that dripped down her brow. Her eyes were a harsh silver now, and she saw the slight widening of Frankenstein's eyes.

"Fuck off," she spat out in irritation. "It is such a _stupid_ question. That human has _my_ heart. He's taking _my_ powers," she cried out, dropping to the floor. It all felt pointless now. The realization that her heart was actually accepting that body, while this one was too weak, made her want to end it all. She scoffed at the idea. She would never be so weak.

She drew in a breath and stood straight up. Sliding her feet into the shoes, she tossed her locks over her shoulder. "I-I want his heart, Frankenstein. I want _mine_ back. It was _stolen_."

"Kim, stay for the night. We will talk more in the morning," Frankenstein murmured slowly, reaching forward to cup her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off, not wanting the feeling of support. She didn't need support. No one could comfort her.

The options she had were useless. It was either stay here or find a cold bench in the park. Quietly, she slipped her shoes off once more. Maybe, this way, she could try to persuade the man to give it back, even if it meant the end of his life. _Good luck with that,_ her mind repeated to her.

"Is dinner ready?" The enhanced human asked. He sat on the couch, one of his legs were propped up on the coffee table. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked far too relaxed in her opinion.

Her eyes roamed him. The gray hair and eyes weren't human. They had probably changed after the heart transplant he had been graced with. The scar vertical to his mouth was interesting. She wondered how it had gotten there, but shrugged off her curiosity. She didn't want to find out more about him. The only thing she wanted to find out is how deep she would need to stick the knife in before she could carve out the heart.

Kim's brain began to shoot out ideas. She needed a plan. Maybe, she could wait until he was sleeping. _No, he will probably sense me since he has my heart._ "Do you know where my uncle is, Frankenstein?" She asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Not at the moment. Although I am sure he'll find you once word spreads that you are here," he murmured. It almost sounded as if he was irritated that she were here. "Everyone seems to know about my home," he pouted.

Kim blinked at him, but when the scent of ramen infiltrated her nose she stopped thinking altogether. "That smells delicious," she moaned out, instantly landing on the sofa adjacent to the one M21 and Rai were sitting at. Only a few moments later, Frankenstein served the bowl of noodle soup. The tendrils of steam rose as she stirred it.

"What was your real name?" She asked when the man tried to take a bite. To her amusement, he bit down on his tongue instead of the noodle. Obviously, the subject was sensitive. Victoriously, she stored the information away for later use. "You do not remember it," she mused aloud.

She saw the pained expression that crossed over his face. Only a second later and it was gone from the gray orbs. "It is the heart," she answered, nodding to his chest with her head while blowing on a large amount of noodles cradled on the chopstick in her hand. "Humans hold their memories in their brain, while the same is true for a werewolf, if our heart is punctured or torn, it can cause damage to your memory," she explained. "If you had your heart back, you would know your name, most likely." When she saw a small glimpse of hope and wonder in his eyes, she smirked, "Theoretically."

A glare was shot her way. A curious and skeptical look came from Frankenstein. The man probably wanted to know more about her. She remembered him always itching to gather information about her kind. Her uncle had been so amused by him, refusing to attack or show his true strength just to irritate the blond man in front of her. "What else should he expect to feel?" He asked. Mentally, she translated the real question. _What else can your heart do?_

Her lips tightened together for a few moments as she debated to give them any information. Maybe, M21 would see how dependent a werewolf was on their heart. Then again, if she did that he could see how weak she was in this form. Grumbling, she decided to go for it. Maybe, just maybe, Frankenstein will be able to do a transplant once more. "Well, it depends on if his mind has accepted the heart," she whispered. "Obviously, his physical body has accepted it, even adapted to it."

"What do you mean by mind?" M21 asked, although he did not make eye contact with her. Still, she was an enemy. Huffing, she swallowed the last bit of beef that was in her mouth.

"I mean, when you think of your heart what do you feel?" Kim asked. She closed her eyes as she remembered the days before she was captured, back in the country with her Uncle. "Do you feel freedom? Do you feel like the world is at your fingertips? That you can do anything if you just tried, but you still knew that whatever it is... you can do it." A slight flush rose along her cheeks as she remembered.

She would spend weeks running across the mountains. Her paws would begin to hurt. It never mattered to her though. The feeling of grass in the meadow swiping along her legs was enough to hide the pain. She remembered the scents as they accosted her nose, the feeling of jumping from rock to rock in the rivers while her uncle chased her. She could do anything. There were no limitations.

Until they came.

The humans had swept through with incredible power. She had fought them in her transformed beast form. Still, they had conquered her, and she listed to the melancholy roar her uncle released as she was drugged and caged. It had echoed in her mind every night she had been kept away from him. She remembered the sadness that had radiated from him, could feel the loss he felt as they drove away. He had been unable to follow though. He couldn't risk dying and sending their tribe into extinction.

Her thoughts were brought back into reality. Warm water splashed against her thigh and she realized it had dripped off her cheeks. Growling, she swiped at the tears furiously. "If you can't accept it for what it is... A heart that can do anything. Then you can never unlock the true power it holds. It will be useless to you," she whispered, standing up and leaving the room with the warm soup in her hands.

M21 watched her leave with unreadable eyes. As she spoke – as the words entered his head – he could feel the heart inside him speed up. It was as if it heard her and responded to her with the same feeling of abandonment. "It is a shame, but nothing can be done about it," he heard Frankenstein speak from beside him. "Your body has adapted, to trade hearts would be a death penalty to you. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for a being you just met?"

The shake of his head was his answer. Still, he couldn't help the small amount of guilt that filled his system. She had been experimented on too, longer than he had. Yet, he had escaped with a more powerful heart, while she was sentenced to a weakened life. "What tests did they run on you?" He found himself asking, even though she was no longer in the room.

Her steps grew louder as she returned from the kitchen. The bowl no longer in her hands as she kicked her feet beneath her on the couch. Her eyes narrowed on him. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"What did they _do_ to you?" He grumbled. Part of him didn't want to know, another part wanted to see if she had withstood more from him.

She sneered. "They tested everything they could on me. I was a werewolf. To them, I was the true specimen. They tried to-to get me to reproduce. They tested my immune system by injecting several viruses and bacterial specimens into the bloodstream. They tested my physical stamina. Then, they decided they were bored with me. No, they wanted _more_. So, they started the transplants."

"Transplants?" He specified, hinting at the plural form of the word. "There were more?"

"I was continually waking up with different hearts. I remember the pain of waking up and not knowing how long I would live that day. Then, as soon as I died, I would wake up once more with a different ticker." She scoffed, turning her head away. "Anyways, I guess your heart was special since it didn't cause too much trouble."

""What are your limits with his heart?" Frankenstein asked. One of his fingers was tapping his chin while he sat deep in thought.

"Limits? Frankenstein, I can't do _anything_. I can't run, jump. I can't get too angry or happy. I-I have to be like a zombie," she grumbled out. It was so irritating to know this, to have to say it. The finality of it being the way it was made her want to stick a skewer in her chest and flick the damn thing out.

She folded her arms. It felt hopeless to have this sort of life. "I-Is there a free bedroom?" She asked quietly. Tiredness was no where near her system, still, she wanted to be alone.

"Down the hall, last one on the right," Frankenstein stated without looking at her. Kim instantly stood up and nodded to them, ignoring M21 in her departure as she left the room. The hallway was long and the last door on the right seemed to take forever to get too. She opened it and found the small guest room. It did not hold its on bathroom, but she had lived through worse.

Sighing, she unbuttoned her jeans and let them slide from her smooth legs onto the floor. She threw the covers of the bed down and slid under them. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Her eyes penetrated the door, and she felt tears begin to rise as fear filled her.

A curse escaped her lips. This was so frustrating. How could she live in a life where she feared a closed door opening? Fear riddled her body at what could possible open the door. She remembered being back in the lab. Every time the door opened, a light filled the room. The light was so miserable. It only led to bad things, and she welcomed the darkness when they left. Now, however, she hated it. She couldn't trust it.

Slowly, she stood up, not daring to take her eyes away from the wooden piece. She pulled the small lounge chair from the corner and pushed it against the door. It may not hold whoever dared to intrude, but it would buy her time to get out of it. Quietly, she marked the window to her right. That would be her emergency escape route.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_So, this is my Noblesse fic. It is OC, so... Sorry. I just couldn't picture any of the female characters currently in the comic that would fit M-21. _

_Anyways, moving along. _

_Please don't flame. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Unless I misspelled something..._

_Enjoy!_

_Sorry if there are errors. I rushed to post this for Naq. ._

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from Noblesse. _ If I did, M21, Rai, and Takeo would be locked in my closet... ^_^**

**However, Kim An is my OC. I get her! **

Chapter 3

"God, it's so hard," the voice moaned on the opposite side of the door. M21 halted in his footsteps, the plastic grocery bags falling to the floor as he listened in.

"It'll get hard, just wait," Frankenstein returned in excitement.

A squeal of shock made M21 flinch before another groan filtered through the air. "F-Frankenstein, it is so hot and slimy. Is it always like this?" She inquired.

The scientist chuckled wryly. "No, Kim. This is _especially_ for you," he returned with a light voice, although it was filled with ulterior motives.

M21 could take no more. He slammed his shoulder against the door and shoved it open. His eyes widened when he saw the two of them. Kim was on her stomach, Frankenstein above her. He was holding a spoon that was halfway into Kim's mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

Kim's joking eyes hardened coldly against his. Frankenstein was the one who answered, pulling the spoon from her mouth and dropping it into the bowl. "I am testing out a new pill," he explained. "I used the basic cough drop as an idea as a way to relieve her chest pains," he added when he began to link M21's suspicions. He grinned slyly, "I made it grape flavored."

M21 sighed, shaking his head. He felt as if he should have expected this. It never sounded like it looked. He ran a hand over his face, shaking the feeling of apprehension away. Then again, why had he even felt it? Its not as if he was worried. They could do whatever the hell they wanted. He lifted the bags and dropped them onto the table. "I guess that explains why you had me buy cough drops," he grumbled, as if he should have known.

Kim turned onto her back, and he realized with the movement that she was only wearing a small hospital gown. He had probably had her in the MRI machine or collecting CT scans. He side of her breast was suddenly visible, one of the sides of the gown caught on her hip bone. It revealed her athletically-built thigh. The woman was nice to look at, he had to admit.

She didn't seem to mind that he was looking as she sat up and swallowed the last of what Frankenstein had given her. "I guess we won't know if it works unless I go through some cardio exercises," she suggested, bringing them both to the previous topic. Frankenstein nodded, leading her over to the treadmill as he went through the numerous cough drops M21 had bought for him.

"Yes, put it at level three on a slight incline for five minutes," he instructed, copying the orders in writing on his clipboard. M21 heard the familiar beeps and watched as she began to walk at a quick pace. It was more of a slow jog, but he noticed instantly how she was beginning to sweat immediately upon the physical stress. That wasn't normal even for a usual human.

"M21," Frankenstein called, pulling his attention away from her. "I want to do a quick ultrasound on your heart, is that alright?" He asked.

M21 shrugged his shoulders, uncaring to what was going on. Medical tests no longer bothered him. "Sure," he mumbled, turning and heading to the usual table. He pulled off his shirt and saw the sudden glance Kim shot towards him. Suddenly, he felt conscious of himself and cross his arms over his chest.

"Lay down," Frankenstein ordered, grabbing the tube of jelly and squirting it onto M21's awaiting chest. He hissed at the feeling of the gel, the cold spray that came with it when the hard head of the camera pushed against his skin.

He heard Frankenstein hum curiously. His eyes suddenly looked perplexed as he stared at the screen. "What is it?" M21 asked, eying the doctor.

"Well, your heart is rather large, seems to still be growing. It-it is also beating quicker..." He thought aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he considered all the possible outcomes. "It could be simply because you just got back from the store," he added, keeping his real suspcions tucked away like he always did. He needed to research it more thoroughly.

"Or...?" M21 pressed on as he wiped the gel off with his shirt.

A thud caused them to realize they were not alone. They both turned and gasped at the sight. Kim was hyperventilating against the ground. Her chest heaving as she squirmed and convulsed, grasping at her throat in order to try to grab at the oxygen. Her other hand was pulling, tearing at her shirt as if that would somehow get rid of the pain.

M21 rushed over to her. His own heart began to pound furiously. Frankenstein ran over to a drawer, slamming it open to the point where it clambered to the ground and pulled a syringe from it. He slammed it into her thigh, waiting for the effects to kick in.

Slowly, she began to take in shuddering breaths. Her hands grabbing at M21's as if to plead with him. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she rolled over, coughing and grabbing at her shirt. She pulled her hand away from M21, the muscles clamping from the sudden strain they had to endure. "I-I'm fine," she choked out, wincing and clenching her fists as she leaned her forehead against the cold, tile floor.

"You're not," M21 argued. "You're being stubborn. Why push yourself to do something you can't?" He asked, not realizing the hypocrisy in his words. He had tried so hard to transform at the beginning, knowing it was probably impossible. Why was he giving this woman such a hard time? The answer was simple. She made him feel like the bad guy.

She turned to glare at him. Those dark orbs slamming into him. "Liar," she growled out. Pushing herself to stand, Kim wobbled a bit before nodding to Frankenstein. "Take some blood, see what the drop did to me."

Frankenstein shot her a worried glance. "We should wait until you feel better," he argued.

"But you get the best results when it happens!" She shouted, "Fix this!" The exclamation was no more than a plead. She stepped over M21, still crouched from where he had tried to help her. All he had been able to do was hold her hand though, and he watched with a pained expression as Frankenstein began to draw blood from her. Her complexion beginning to grow even more pale.

This morning, Kim had woken up and demanded Frankenstein begin testing on her. She wanted to find out if there was anything she could do to make the heart adapt to her. That meant she was no longer going to try to attack him, that she understood it would not be a realistic solution. M21 was quite relieved at that resolve, but still he felt guilty for causing this, even though he did not intentionally mean to.

It was the organization that had kidnapped them. It was the organization that had taken her heart and put it in him, and taking his and put it in hers. They had both been taken advantage of, she had just gotten the crappy end of the deal. Now, she was trying to push through it by using science.

M21 cleared his throat and pushed himself up. He would try to help her as best as he could. "Do you need anything?" He asked, stubbornly looking to Frankenstein.

"Get her some orange juice," Frankenstein answered as he wrapped tape around her new wound from the needle.

"Wait," Kim called out, jumping off the table and swaying a bit. Frankenstein caught her arm, which she pulled out of his grip almost instantly. This woman wanted to be independent, regardless of what was wrong with her.

"Did you get the tests?" M21 asked. Frankenstein nodded.

They both began to leave the lab, leaving the golden-haired scientist behind as they climbed the steps. She was out of breath by the time they got to the top. "Take my arm," M21 ordered, holding out his arm as they neared the door.

Kim snorted, scoffing at such a suggestion. She huffed, stomping passed him. He saw the pain in her eyes thought. Guilt riddled his system once more as she opened the door and stepped towards the kitchen.

He followed, watching as she grabbed a cup and began to pour the vitamin enriched juice into the glass. "What did he find in the cough drop?" He asked.

"Well, we tried to slow my heart down at first, but that did not work. It made me feel like a sloth," she explained in disgust. "So this drop would react to physical stress, not just kick in."

"That way it would only decrease the beat when you were working," M21 added, trying to clarify her words. Kim simply nodded, but no longer elaborated. He figured it was because those tests had not come back yet. Still, he tried to come up with an answer. "It seemed like it made your heartbeat quicken, not slow down."

"Frankenstein will figure it out," she countered easily as she took a sip, sighing as the cold liquid ran down her throat. "How long was it... before you were able to transform?" She wondered.

He knew what she was getting at. It would serve as a goal for her to try to beat him. He could tell she was competitive, that she wanted to be better than him because of their situation. She was a strong, supernatural being, and he was the human that had taken it away from her. "Five months," he added, "then I could grow claws. I still can't transform farther than that though."

Her eyes widened as if that had shocked her. "I thought you had transformed."

He remembered the one time his transformation had gone farther. It had been the first time he had been exposed to Rai's indescribable power. "I was, but it was only because Rai unlocked the power. I am unable to do it again."

"Why?" She asked, as if he would know the answer. He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders in a clear answer that he did not know.

"What's going on here?"

The sudden voice caused M21, himself, to jump. Clearly, it was nowhere near as high as how far Kim jumped. Accept, she did not regain herself. Instead, she clutched her chest and fell to the ground once more. This time though, she was not breathing. "Get Frankenstein!" M21 shouted to Takeo, who had scared her into having a heart attack. He began to check for a pulse, but when he got none, went into panic mode.

Quickly, he ran into the bathroom and slammed open the cabinets. He saw the red plastic box that contained the portable defibrillator and ran back out into the kitchen. He charged up the paddles, but having not used the device before only did what he had seen on TV and in the labs.

He pressed it to her chest and watched in horror as she gagged. Her body slammed upright before falling down again. Frankenstein entered at the same time and gasped. "What are you doing? That is all wrong!" He shouted, pushing M21 out of the way and tearing the middle of her shirt.

He grabbed the paddles, rubbing them together and pressing them directly on her skin. This time, her pulse came back. She coughed and choked for air, hissing when Frankenstein injected her with another shot. "This will get the drop out of your system. It backfired and caused your heart to grow. Your last pulse was at two-ninety-eight. Almost three hundred beats per minute."

Kim remained quiet as she stared at the ceiling. M21 was more nervous in her silence than when she was trying to attack him. Quietly, she pushed herself up. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she began to think. Then, casually, she turned around and began to think aloud.

"What if I steal his heart?" She whispered. "Then, I cut mine out and go to Frankenstein. He would be forced to do a heart transplant. He would have no choice," she began to cackle as she sat on the couch.

"It might be sloppy," Tao suggested from the couch. During the entire ordeal he had not moved a single muscle to offer his help. He had remained in his seat, typing away at the keyboard. Rai was sitting in his usual lounger, designated for his royal butt alone. He sipped his tea like usual. "Frankenstein would have to do it quickly, since you both would be dying and not under any anesthesia."

"All for the greater good," Kim argued instantly.

The surgeon in question came out and eyed her nervously. "Y-You wouldn't do that. All that blood would dirty my home," he whispered, just trying to imagine the mess made his eyes darken. He turned to his master, but Rai simply shrugged. It was clearly his problem to deal with, not his master's.

"She might," M21 grumbled as he entered the room and stared at Kim. Her bra barely hid her breasts. Her shirt torn down the middle where Frankenstein had used the paddles. Large red marks were still left from their imprints. He pulled off the jacket he wore, tossing it onto her. "Cover yourself up," he mumbled.

"Why?" She returned in distaste. "As a werewolf, we were proud of our bodies."

He knew he shouldn't have said it the moment the words came out. Yet, he couldn't stop it. "You're not a werewolf anymore." The words came out too fast. He couldn't stop them in time.

The pain, hurt, anguish, agony, and rage all crossed her face at once, in a flash of a moment. Still, she remained still, because she was unable to stand up for herself. She could yell, but that was useless. She could no longer fight, it would cause the heart inside her to collapse.

Instead, she stood up, her colored locks hiding her eyes. "Nor are you," she whispered. "Asshole," she grumbled, turning around and walking into her private retreat. She collapsed on the bed, trying to force his words from her mind.

She would become a werewolf again. Failure was not an option.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_

_I am so sorry for the delay in updating! This chapter should have been out weeks ago. :'(_

_Enjoy~_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the wonderful creation we know as Noblesse. I do own Kim An, as she is a wonderful OC. **

Chapter 4

Kim turned over in the bed. She could no longer hear the rain, which had ambushed her window all night. However, she could smell the fresh scent of the aftermath. Once more, she missed being able to bask in it the way a werewolf did. They were surrounded in the fresh and pure scent of rain. They could feel the clean essence. It felt as if they had been cleansed.

She threw the blankets off of her and set her feet against the cold wooden floor. Getting dressed, she tugged on a black camisole, and pulled over the slim jeans she had worn yesterday. Mentally, she made a note that if she were to stay here she would need more clothes.

She could hear a few voices whispering to each other. Quietly, she slid along the floor into the hallway, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Unfortunately, the enhanced humans heard her coming. Frankenstein, Tao, and M21 both stopped and waited for her to come around the corner.

Tao was sitting on the couch, leaning forward; both of his hands were rapidly attacking the keyboard while Frankenstein poured himself another cup of tea. M21 observed her with a skeptical look, watching with a narrowed gaze as she took each step closer to them. "Good morning," she forced out casually, hoping to start the day off on the right side of the bed.

It had been hard since her chest still echoed with the hallow pain the two heart attacks had brought on. Although she had survived, probably due to her superhuman body trying to give in to her basic survival instincts, the others seemed to look at her like some fragile doll. Kim wanted to snort. If only they had seen her in her _past life._

Frankenstein looked to her. His eyes penetrating her as he analyzed her like a doctor would. "Your test results are in," he informed her, leaning over the table to grab a pocketed folder. He slowly opened it, waiting for her to sit down before relaying the details.

"Your body is obviously not accepting the new heart," he stated. Kim snorted looking at him as if he had said he just realized the sky was blue. "However, your body does show improvement in blood circulation where other heart transplants would be weaker. This gives me hope. I could try to engineer a medicine that might take the pain away or give your human heart some power. It will never be on par with what you had as a werewolf, but it will be enough."

Kim thought over his answer. Hope began to pool at her stomach, but when she met his blue eyes she felt it disappear. A strange light was in his eyes, as if he were getting ready to make an agreement or bargain. Kim narrowed her eyes, "What do I need to do to get this magic pill?" She wondered.

"I want you to train M21 to accept your heart," Frankenstein muttered simply, taking a calming sip of tea. It was as if the idea was so simple. Kim tried to think it over. _Sure, why not? It's not like that heart was mine..._ She trailed off. Finally, Kim looked up in determination. She would learn to accept her new fate.

From experience, she knew that Frankenstein was a successful doctor. If he said he could do something, he most likely would succeed in doing that something. With a final nod, Kim accepted the deal. "I will teach him how to adapt to the heart if you keep your word on making the pill. However, I want to add one more condition," she added, knowing that what she was about to say was more of wishful thinking than a demand.

Frankenstein raised one of his golden brows, his wavy locks falling into his face at the movement. "And what do you want?" He asked carefully. She could see the way his gaze darkened considerably. Obviously, he was getting serious. Frankenstein had always been a mean negotiator.

"I want you to contact my uncle," Kim declared. "I have not seen him since my capture," she explained, hoping this would be a viable excuse. "You are sure to know of some way to contact him or one of his connections."

As she spoke, M21 listened intently to her tone. With each word, a sort of desperate sound leaked through the voice. He could tell she worried for him, wanted to see what was left of her family. He looked to Frankenstein, wondering what the mad scientist would say. Frankenstein was rubbing the bottom of his chin. The doctor then nodded, smiling at her as if it were a simple condition.

Kim released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Standing up off the table, she gave Frankenstein a mock salute before brushing past M21 on the way out. "Let's go," she barked out sternly. M21 cast a glance to Frankenstein, who was already putting together machinery and cleaning the tiled floor.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and followed her quietly up the stairs into the living room. It wasn't until they arrived at the front door and Kim was putting her shoes on did M21 feel anxious. Going out was never a big thing of his. A small fear was always inside him that someone would discover him and drag him back to the Union.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked defensively, trying not to allow the fear in his voice. If he left the house, it was always with Takeo or Tao. M21 knew that Kim was weak due to his human heart.

"It's fine. I may not have my werewolf heart, but I still have the senses. They may have dimmed quiet a lot, but they're still there. We're just going... investigating," she explained, walking much further ahead of him. M21 watched her from behind. Every so often, she would raise her chin and her nostrils would flare as she sniffed. Her body tensed when a cyclist breezed past them.

He watched her repeat the gestures until they made it to the market district. He had his hands deep in his slack pockets as she led him into a shop. An older woman grinned at the potential customers, quickly offering their sale items. Kim waved her off, not allowing the older woman to get too close. "_Just_ looking."

The words seemed to anger the older woman, but she nodded and retreated without an argument. M21 looked at the surroundings. It was a candy shop, and for a moment he wondered if too much candy would put her into cardiac arrest.

She paused when she came to a container, pulling it open, she glanced sideways to see if the old woman was watching. The owner of the store was busy helping other customers, so she snagged a large handful of assorted sugary goods and pulled M21 out. "Wonderful, is this your way of teaching me how to accept the heart? Shoplifting?" He grumbled, following her at a quickened pace down the street.

She didn't reply until they were in an alley. "Smell." It seemed as if she had ordered him, yet confusion was thick in his head. He didn't quite understand what she wanted. Growling with frustration, she clarified. "I'm treating you like a pup. A pup first learns how to use their senses. This isn't directly connected with the heart, but the heart allows the senses to be so strong. So, smell."

"I smell a dirty alley," M21 returned. When she narrowed her eyes on him, a silent order for him to retry, he leaned his head back and took in a small sniff. "Mud, trash, alley."

"We can do this all day, smarty pants. If you don't want to learn, you'll never accept that heart. It's your choice," she growled, making a move to shove past him.

He calculated his options. Really, the only way to grow stronger would be to accept the heart. He knew his future opponents would by much stronger than his previous foes. Shutting his eyes, he reached out to grab her arm and hoisted her back in front of him. "Try again," he bit out, not liking to be the one to reach out and ask for help.

Kim waited silently. M21 took in a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to find the smells. He inhaled, this time it was longer, deeper. New scents caressed his nose. He could smell the nasty qualities of the alley, but in her lay a delectable scent of fruit. "Fruit candy."

"Well, that's a start, considering it's not chocolate. Tell me what kinds of fruits," Kim added, still clutching the candies together in her hand. It wasn't an easy task when she considered it. The fruits were all bunched together. The scents would be hard to identify and tricky.

She watched with a hidden envious gleam in her eyes. Discretely, she sniffed the air and took in the scents, but they had grown weaker to her now with the exclusion of her heart. Sadness and anger loomed over her, her fingers clenching the fruit until the broke and crackled under her hand. "So?" She asked.

"Cherry, raspberry, and lychee," he answered correctly. Kim tried to force a smile to encourage him, reward him. M21 surprised her then though as he continued to talk. "You're hiding a candy though. Vanilla wrapped around apples."

She blinked at his additional, unnecessary answer. Thinking on the scent he had just given her, a flush broke across her cheeks. "T-That's … That's my scent," she got out shyly. Her heart sped up as she awaited his reaction. It was ridiculous. Such a compliment shouldn't have such a reaction in her.

M21 seemed to freeze and train his gaze on hers. A moment later, he scoffed a turned around silently, maneuvering out of the alley and leaving her to follow. Kim caught up to him easily, a slow jog that caused a small amount of pain in her chest. "What do you hear?" She asked.

"Everything," He answered. Kim nodded, it was usual for hearing to be the first sense he would recognize. "Food frying, people laughing, kids crying, birds singing, it's all there. Annoying."

"Yes, in certain areas hearing can be overwhelming, so can smells in some places," Kim thought. "For instance, if you are in a fight, M21, and you are chasing or running, try not to run into a perfume store or else you'll be screwed."

M21 huffed, "Makes sense."

Kim nodded, sucking one of the candies into her mouth and observing the numerous things going on around them. He was right. This place was bustling with both locals and tourists. Eying M21, she was filled with pride when he tentatively took sniffs here and there. He may look a bit obvious, but it meant he was curious to learn.

"Can you spare some change?" The small voice said from below her. Kim turned to stare at the small boy. The same one from the previous day. Grumbling, she eyed the child.

"Where's your parents, runt?" She asked, glancing around him for any adult that was watching this particular child. There was none.

"You tell me," the boy shot back angrily, easily on the defensive side. Kim instantly figured out he was an orphaned that wandered the street for scraps. It was what she'd been doing since she'd been released.

"You smell horrible," Kim noted, causing the boy to pout. Dirt covered his left cheek and his hair had enough grease in it to fry up a basket of potatoes. "I honestly don't have money." When the boy instantly looked at her as if she were lying, she put up her hands in surrender. "Seriously, I stole these candies!"

"Here," M21 grumbled from behind. Kim watched as he handed the child a few paper bills. "Get cleaned and then worry about food. You look like a rat."

The boy scampered off without another word. "Now he's going to find you whenever you come in here," Kim grumbled. "Strays are like that."

There was a certain light in his eyes as he stared at her. "Yea, I'm getting that," he murmured. Turning away before she could respond, he stormed out of the market district, back to the side streets that led them towards Frankenstein's house.

"I wasn't finished. You still have quite a ways to go!" Kim shouted after him, chest heaving as she gasped for air after running. M21 stared at her as if she were weak, and she couldn't argue.

"We can do the rest inside," he suggested. Kim shrugged her shoulders as they continued their way back in silence.

One of Frankenstein's students was sweeping the outside curb when they arrived. The young girl eyed her as if she were some sort of celebrity, and Kim felt violated at such a display. Pushing past the girl, she practically tore open the door and inhaled the wonderful smell of baking.

"Kim!" Frankenstein welcomed with a grin. "How'd it go?" He asked, holding a spatula in his hand over a bowl of batter.

"It went," Kim answered, not wanting to give out any details of what they had done. He had stormed off after her first lesson, so there hadn't been a whole lot of success. Vaguely, she thought about her Uncle. He had taught her everything, and it had been a strict curriculum. If she hadn't sat and listened or had done something wrong he had attacked her into a submission, biting the scruff of her neck until she had surrendered like an obedient student should.

The mental image of her nipping M21's neck passed through her mind. A giggle erupted from her lips. "Oh, the images," she sang, earning a strange glance from Frankenstein. "I-I heard you gave them jobs... at the school?" Kim asked casually, finding a crumb on the counter extremely interesting and avoiding Frankenstein's gaze.

The blonde scientist mused for a moment at her. "You won't serve as good security," he commented. Kim narrowed her eyes on the same crumb, hoping it would burst into flames. "I bet you know a lot about history though. Seeing as you have been alive through most of it."

"True," Kim answered. History was always something she could go on and on about, with no end in sight. There were so many views and opinions, so many causes for every single event. "Frankenstein, I have another question. Without the heart, I-I started to age again. H-How long do you think I'll live?" She wondered.

Frankenstein paused his stirring of the batter. "I will have to run some tests, but you may have just continued where you are. So, about another forty years? Depending on if we can do anything for you."

"Forty years? That's hardly anything," she hissed, feeling as if the world had just buckled down around her. It had taken her forty years just to learn how to transform into a human.

"I said I will have to run some tests. Your blood is still that of a werewolf's, so that could prolong your life. As for the job you mentioned, why do you want it?" He asked, returning to his meal.

"Well, it would be helpful to have money and then I could get out of your hair," Kim answered easily. "Plus, I hate stealing things - makes me feel like a mutt."

She expected his wry chuckle. "All right, let me think about it. I will make some calls to inquire about your Uncle tomorrow as well. Now, go on and do whatever you mutts do."

Kim snorted, rolling her eyes and leaving the room to find her new chew toy. She wasn't going to let him take charge of his schedule, not when she was now a part of it. "M21!" She exclaimed when she peered into the living room. Tao looked up to her with a confused expression. He was alone, no one else in the room.

Flushing, she carried on, peering into rooms down the hallway until she spotted M21 and Takeo on the balcony. Carefully, she slid open the door. "M21, let's cont-." She paused her thoughts, straying from the topic. "We need to get you a name." When he didn't look nearly amused as she, Kim continued with her previous idea. "We need to continue this. Come on."

Reluctantly, he followed her inside and she led him to the living room where Tao looked amused at their entry. Rai quietly sit on the couch drinking tea. "Sit on the floor." She ordered, already taking a seat on the wooden floor against the wall.

"What are you doing?" M21 wondered. Kim growled in irritation. Did he have to ask her every single time?

"Sit down," she repeated tightly. M21 sighed, plopping down in front of her lazily. His legs were loose and relaxed beneath him, and she crossed her legs in front of her. "Come on, get serious."

He gave a grunt of displeasure as he crossed his legs and sat up. Kim nodded in approval. "Clear your mind, and take deep breaths."

"Are you serious? You're asking me to meditate?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Meditation is probably the most important thing. It calms you down, clears your mind, and makes you stronger. When you meditate, your strength doesn't have any limits. It's free. Don't you wonder what Rai is doing right now? I bet you he's meditating!"

That got his attention, and Kim quickly learned that M21 saw Rai as a sort of hero or idol. The Noblesse was obviously strong and he wanted to reach that power. Kim stored the new information for future use. Silently, she watched the noblesse for any reaction to her suggestion. Honestly, she didn't know if he meditated, but he was so quiet and seemed to be so relaxed it wouldn't surprise her.

Said being gave a small nod to confirm her accusation, and she grinned in victory. "You cannot become powerful if you cannot think clearly," Rai's quiet voice said, full of experience and wisdom. Like a boy who had just gotten an autograph from his favorite person in the whole wide world, M21 turned around to face her and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"Also, as a werewolf, we have two sides. I don't know if this relates to you. One side is our conscience, our human side, and the other is the beast - the transformation and primitive animal instincts. Meditating helps combine these two sides. A werewolf is ruled by its heart, but it attacks with its head." She rehearsed what her uncle had taught her, giving a sad smile at the thought of her uncle and how she missed him.

M21's grumble snapped her out of her momentary lapse of reality. "By meditating, I am connecting my body to my heart, which opens up the pathway to better transformations?" He clarified.

Kim gave him a look of admiration. She brought her hand up and patted his head, caressing the top of his ear. "Exactly!" She cheered.

He felt as if his ego had just been squashed by her goofy treatment. Still, he couldn't deny the sudden happy feeling he got, knowing he had pleased her.

Kim saw Tao laugh from beside her. She couldn't resist the smirk. M21 had reacted just like a pup getting something correct for the same time. He looked as if he didn't care, yet he tensed with victory. "Now, meditate," she released, standing up and leaving the room. She waved a hand over his shoulder. "Stay there for an hour and do it three times a day from now on."

The three quietly watched as she left the house, unaware she had anywhere else to go. "Where do you think..." Tao's voice trailed off as Frankenstein carried out their dinner. M21 grumbled, but remained on the floor.

"Who knows? She's bothersome," he lied. She wasn't all that bothersome, especially since she was helping him. He didn't know how to feel though, knowing he had wrongfully gotten her heart and sentenced her to a human life she probably hated.

"She's helping you out," Frankenstein explained. "Kim's always been stubborn, but when I first met her, she was passionate about everything she took on. I'm sure she will do a good job with you, far better than I can do, since she's been in your position before."

"What do you mean?" M21 asked, raising a curious brow.

Frankenstein's blue eyes met his clouded gray ones. "Well, she didn't just _know_ everything. Her Uncle taught her the same things she is teaching you. If you thought she was leading you on, you are wrong. I remember many times when I was traveling with them when I interfered with her meditating."

The mad scientist shivered. "She was much stronger than, equal to my power. If you pay attention to her, she'll teach you how to harness that power."

Everyone went quiet at the new information. That mere slip of a woman had actually been able to fight against Frankenstein? The thought of it brought a new form of respect to her. M21 nodded to Frankenstein. "I'll make sure to pay attention," he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_

_So, this is my Noblesse fic. It is OC, so... Sorry. I just couldn't picture any of the female characters currently in the comic that would fit M-21._

_Anyways, moving along…_

_Flames will be laughed at._

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters from Noblesse. _ If I did, M21, Rai, and Takeo would be locked in my closet... ^_^**

**However, Kim An is my OC. I get her!**

Chapter 5

"Relax," Kim repeated for the umpteenth time. Apparently such a term wasn't in this enhanced man's vocabulary. She had been trying to get him to calm down for almost an entire half hour and had been more than disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm over the issued order.

He may have looked relaxed to a person passing by, but she could see the lines of tension in his jaw. His gray eyes were closed, but tightly. Shoulders tensed with worry and stress.

Slowly, Kim leaned against the wall and nudged him in the side with her foot. "Open your eyes. We need to try something else," she noted. Kim turned around before he could reply, leaving M21 sitting on the edge of the wall, his legs dangling over the edge. Brushing past Takeo, she grumbled under her breath.

Training M21 wasn't the easiest thing in the world. After she had taught him to control the five senses, he had become more curious. Kim had been glad to see him using the knowledge she had given him, but it had quickly changed. M21 demanded to know more, learn _everything _at once. He was curious about transforming, about fighting and strength. Yet, he wanted to choose what and when.

She had been trying to focus on meditating on her own time when he had interrupted her with his questions. M21 had invaded her room inappropriately, wondering how long it would take to train him far enough to transform. He hadn't even bothered to learn any other stuff either. When she had mentioned his new senses, he had brushed them aside. Additionally, when she had told him there were mental obstacles he had to get through before transformation was even an option, he had scoffed at her. According to M21, he could handle anything. Kim rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Talk about it," Kim said suddenly. M21 peered through one cloudy orb, the gray unusually dark as he looked up at her from his spot on the ground. "You're thinking about something and that is preventing you from relaxing. We cannot make any progress if you are unable to concentrate. Is it about the experiments? Your job at the school?" She suggested, leaning against the wall and folding her arms impatiently.

He sat unmoving. Grumbling, Kim rolled her eyes once more and stepped over him towards the house once more. M21's hand shot out and gripped the bottom of her pants. He asked, "How did you get out?" His tone was almost confused and tortured, as if what she had accomplished made him angry.

Raising an eyebrow, she tried to analyze the reason behind his question. Was he angry she had been able to escape? "Something happened where they were keeping me. A fight broke out or something. When they were leaving, they had an intern shut off the server hoping it would crash all the computers and make the data unreadable. However, when he turned off the power, it allowed the electrical lock on my _cage_ to short circuit and released me," she explained quickly. While it wasn't the whole story, it would have to appease him for now. "I left and have been doing just fine on my own. Is that what was bugging you?"

M21 shrugged. Kim sighed in defeat once more. "This is the situation. You are trying to jump into division without learning your multiplication facts, got it?" The question made no sense to her, but hopefully he would get it. "You need to know the basics before you transform."

"Why? They seem self-explanatory. Meditating, sniffing candy, it all seems dumb and easy," he snorted in frustration.

Kim scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, then why can't you do it? I may be human, but my werewolf senses haven't diminished. My werewolf blood still pumps through my veins and that is why the human heart cannot keep up. I can tell you cannot relax."

M21 went silent again. Kim took a deep breath to collect herself, leaning her head back against the wall. Is this what her uncle had gone through when he had taught her the ways of their clan and culture? Kim found herself respecting him far more than ever before. "Let me tell you a story," she whispered, closing her eyes as she reached into her memories.

"There was a pup that had reached the coming of age where she would learn how to transform. It was known as the Shift. Her father had taught her everything, but she was always daydreaming about what she would do when she Shifted, that she never paid attention to what he was saying," she paused, trying to remember her father. It was almost impossible. All she could remember was the gray beard he was known for and a throaty chuckle that always made her feel as if she were a newborn. "When the time came for her to Shift in front of the pack, she couldn't. She was frustrated, angry. When that happens, the inner-beast of a werewolf becomes quite annoyed and forced her into the Shift during a mindless rage. She was lost, unable to Shift back."

"What happened?" M21 asked after she went quiet. The memories still brought on a lot of unwanted pain. Kim could remember the smell of fire and blood.

"She was scared and panicked. She killed a few humans when she had ran off in fear that her pack would disown her in shame," she whispered. "They banished her for a while after she was able to Shift back, which was _not_ a fun process. A forced Shift is like being roasted over a fire. It feels like your skin is being melted off slowly. Anyways, her uncle found her and taught her how to control it, helped her get over her new fear of being a monster."

"We're all monsters in one way or another." The finality in his voice almost caught her off guard. She stared at him, seeing the tortured emotions flicker through his eyes.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head in agreement. "However, it boils down to whether we allow the monster inside us to reign freely or under control. Emotions are the most dangerous things. I can see just looking at you that you are not ready to transform, because you have not come to terms with your past. You lost a lot of friends in the lab, you escaped, you did things that were unforgivable, you may have even killed someone, but you _get over it._ Start over, start fresh. Forget about it. Until you are able to let it go, your new heart will not allow your Shift."

Standing up, she brushed off the back of her pants and turned to reenter the house. "How did you let it go, murdering humans in a rage as a beast?"

"Well, that's simple," Kim muttered, "it was done. There's no reason to cry over spilt milk. I decided that it was my fault to begin with for not listening to my lessons. I accepted that I was a monster, a beast, and that I needed to control it."

"Did you know any of them?" His inquiry didn't shake her memories. The human village she had destroyed had been close to her pack's usual territory in the summer season. She had seen the children roam the meadows before, watched the farmers harvest their crops for the autumn seasons. They were supposed to have protected them, and yet she had annihilated them.

Smiling wryly, Kim nodded. "I grew up with them. I watched the kids grow old and have children of their own, and then those children had more pups. I destroyed three generations of humans my pack had been trying to protect. The survivors did not forgive us and my pack had to relocate. It was the hardest thing to let go, to know that I remembered playing with a few children just before I burned them," she paused, shrugging her shoulders at the old and distant memories, "but it was _done_."

When she turned to look at him, his charcoal eyes were staring at hers with some sort of pity. Kim should have expected it. Pity was something humans often felt when hearing such a story. "You made friends in the lab, so what? They are dead and you are alive. Are you going to allow them to hold you back in the afterlife, or are you going to grow up and move on? I'm not saying forget they existed, I'm just saying honor their memories by allowing them to rest and move on."

With that said, she climbed up the steps and opened the door of the house. Frankenstein had told her earlier about results he had wanted to run by her. Apparently, the tests he had ran after her heart attack escapades seemed to be faulty. Pausing, Kim stopped in the living room to spot Rai. The Noblesse was sipping carefully at his tea. "Do you do anything else?" she asked, almost annoyed at his elegance, just once she wanted to ruffle the ancient's feathers.

"Do I need to do anything else?" The red eyes connected with hers. They almost looked bored, but she could see the centuries, even millenniums, that they held.

"I was with Frankenstein while you were taking a nap," Kim muttered. She wasn't sure why she said it, but when she was able to pick up on the faint sound of his blood rushing, she knew she had hit some sort of weak spot. "He was with my pack, researching with us, for quite some time. It was funny though," she stopped as she remembered the pack wanting nothing other than to squash the blonde haired genius beneath their paws, "none of us were very fond of him because he was trying to perfect everything. Then again, he was looking for you the entire time, so we also knew he was using us for our resources."

She saw a faint gleam of amusement sparkle through the ruby orbs before Rai turned his attention back on the tea. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered the basement, descending into the laboratory.

The pristine medical equipment didn't ease any of her nerves. Even before being abducted, she hated the humans need for technology. What happened to just licking your wounds and waiting for them to heal? Kim sighed. _"Wolves are so simple._"

"Ah, you are here," Frankenstein cheered enthusiastically. "I know I said I had results for you, but I have more pressing news to tell you." By the look on his face, Kim would have figured it was Christmas or something. Curiously, one brow arched up and disappeared in her brown bangs. Frankenstein took that as a sign to continue. "I reached out to some contacts and was able to locate your uncle's trail. I have a few people trying to get in contact and tell him where he can find you. If they are successful, you should be seeing him soon."

Her chest ached with the sudden rush of emotion that swelled through her. Happiness, worry, nervousness, anticipation, it was all crashing into her heart. A dazed grin spread across her lips, revealing the canine-like teeth she had been born with. Unfortunately, the sudden onslaught of emotions was too much for her human heart to take with the power of her werewolf blood. It jumped and lurched in rebellion. Lightheadedness caused her to see in double vision. Just before she hit the ground, she saw Frankenstein drop his clipboard and race over to her. As she lay on the ground, watching Frankenstein get out the paddles and get ready to shock her back into laugh, she smiled dryly. "Best heart attack ever," she croaked, imagining her uncle before she faded into darkness.


End file.
